


Future Talks

by dirtyoatmeall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyoatmeall/pseuds/dirtyoatmeall
Summary: You and Kuroo talk about the future
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Future Talks

Kuroo sighed into your lap, closing his eyes as your fingers continued their trek through his bed head. You glanced down at him, brows furrowing slightly, “What’s up?”

He exhaled, shifting to wrap his arms around your middle, face resting on your stomach. “I don’t know, I’m just thinking about the future I guess.” You hummed in acknowledgement as you thought of what to say, you realized that the two of you haven’t really had this conversation before in a serious context.

“What about the future?” you prod gently, anxiety creeping at the ways this conversation could steer. As if he could sense your nervousness, his arms tighten and he kisses your shirt clad middle. “Not like that, baby. I mean career-wise. Bokuto and Yaku are planning to go pro, and Nobuyuki wants to so some shit with plants. We’re almost to the end of our third year,” He sighs again, you tug on his hair slightly, urging him to continue. You could tell this has been on his mind for a while. “I guess I’m not sure what I want to do. I mean I was already accepted to Tokyo, but what would I study? I love volleyball, but I don’t think I could go pro. I’m just not sure of what I want my future to look like, besides having you there.” You smile, blush warming your cheeks. You moved your hand from his hair to his cheek, his eyes flickering up to yours, uncertainty swirling in them.

“It’s okay not to know Tetsu, plenty of people change majors. Take a few classes that interest you, and if you like it, run with it. You don’t have to go pro to still have a volleyball career. You could become a coach, a trainer, you could do marketing and promotion for the teams. Or you could get a degree in chemistry and do sport medicine. Don’t let society tell you that you need to have everything figured out by graduation, take it a day at a time, I’ll be there every step of the way.” He smiles softly, coming up from his place on your waist to kiss you.

“I love you (Y/N), you always know what to say.” You giggle as he continues pressing kissing all over your face, your arms wrapping around his shoulders as he settles into your neck. He speaks again before you could make fun of him for being so sappy. “What about you kitten, what are you gonna study at Tokyo?”

“What do you mean Tetsuro? I’ve told you before, I’m going to be your trophy wife obviously.” He snorts and you giggle again at the feeling against your neck, sighing and running your hands through his hair again. “I’m thinking something with education. I was talking to Sugawara the other day, he’s going to Tokyo for elementary ed.” Your boyfriend hums, tightening his hold on your waist before rolling onto his back, taking you with him.

“I don’t know babe, trophy wife sounds pretty good to me.”


End file.
